Signed,  Leila Madrid
by Miss.Glamorazzi
Summary: This is my new story


_Signed,_

_Leila Madrid_

_By Courtney Towner _

_WHOOSH. Another wave passes over my head; as it does I'm forced deeper into the ocean. After the wave has passed, I try again to reach the surface. I get closer this time; I'm just about to bring my head up when WHOOSH, another wave. I don't have enough energy to try again. It's beautiful down here, the seaweed swaying like willows in a soft breeze. I reach out and touch it, its softness and sense of beauty makes me smile. I look up at the sun for the last time. Its rays dancing on the water give the impression of glittering stage lights. What a wonderful last view of the world._

Rosa sat by the lounge room window, like she had so many times before. She looked out at her backyard and saw the beauty of the freshly mowed grass, trees that swayed faintly in the breeze. None of this meant anything to Rosa, as she sat still as a statue, contemplating years past with her sister and years to come without her. How was she to live without Leila? Two months ago her life was full of joy and companionship but now she is struggling to escape the great chasm that is her life. Following Leila's death, a part of Rosa died; she exists but no longer lives.

As children, Leila and Rosa were as thick as thieves. Every day after school they would climb up to their tree house in the backyard where they would do their homework, play board games and talk for hours on end. Leila and Rosa were best friends. Since Leila's death, Rosa hasn't played a board game or talked to anyone at length. She has become a mere shell of herself. The absence of Leila was torturing her. Every night Rosa would cry herself to sleep only to be awakened by the vivid nightmares of Leila's death.

Everywhere Rosa turned was a reminder of Leila. The small things like Leila's favourite cup or a teddy bear she had given Rosa for her birthday were adding to the colossal heartache that she was constantly feeling. There was only one way to remove this pain – throw out all of Leila's possessions. Rosa's plan was simple; she would collect things that reminded her of Leila and dispose of them before her parents came home.

Rosa carried bags of Leila's possessions outside. As she hauled the second bag into the bin, the old tree house caught her eye. Rosa felt compelled to climb the rickety ladder to the place where the most painful memories were stored. She sat on the beanbag by the door and looked around. Each wall was covered with pictures of the girls, posters of their favourite bands and drawings from years ago; all covered in a thin layer of dust. She crawled to a chest of drawers, which gave a rebellious creak as if to keep its contents secret. Inside was the letter folder that the girls stored their precious letters.

Rosa removed the folder from the drawer and returned to the beanbags. After blowing the dust off, she opened the folder and began reading. She sat silently for hours, reading the letters that were each so special. Rosa closed the folder and felt the tears well up in her eyes. She stood and headed for the drawers; as she did a letter fell to the floor. Rosa hadn't read this letter yet, she wondered how she missed it. She opened it and began to read....

March 14 2004

On this day in 2004, we – the Madrid sisters, here by pledge to stand by each through thick and thin. No matter what happens in our lives, we promise to care for each other with kindness and gentleness. Remember, there is more good in the world then bad, all we have to do is look hard enough.

Signed,

Leila and Rosa Madrid

Rosa couldn't believe it. She had completely forgotten about this letter. When writing it, the girls were talking about how they wanted to be as close as they possibly could. They would help each other stay strong through the hardest times. Rosa thought for a while. Maybe this was Leila's way of telling her that she will watch over her if she stays strong. Rosa made up had made up her mind. She would go on living her life so that Leila would watch and protect her. First things first, time to put back Leila's things.


End file.
